Alone Time
by Klaine-Rulz
Summary: Future!fic. Kurt and Blaine live in New York City and share a little well needed alone time! Quick Fluffy One-Shot. It's cute and adorable! Rated T for Boy/Boy Cuddles and Kisses;


A little author's note here, this is a future!fic for Klaine! (Only the best paring EVER!) I do not own Glee, Kurt, Blaine or anything else! Enjoy!

Alone Time

Kurt walked into his small New York apartment and dropped his bag onto the kitchen counter. He had moved to New York with Blaine to start a new life and to be a part of the New York atmosphere. After visiting the Big Apple for Nationals during Kurt's junior and senior year and Blaine's senior year, the two had fallen in love with the place. Not only had they fallen in love with the city, but they also fell in love with their high school sweethearts.

Walking into the music/practice/dinning/living room, Kurt spied the curly-haired boy. He had his back turned, with a guitar in hand; writing down what was most likely lyrics to a new song. Kurt sighed and plopped himself down on the couch that was parallel to Blaine's back.

"How was your day?" asked Blaine, continuing to look down at his papers, but turning around so he could face his boyfriend of six years.

"Same old, same old, really. But, today, Rachael ended up throwing her script at one of the munchkins and gave him a black eye." Said Kurt, chuckling to himself as he was replaying the scene over again in his head.

Blaine looked at Kurt and took him in. He loved the way the corner of his mouth would curl up when he was lost in a happy thought. Blaine put down his guitar and walked over to the couch. He sat down on the opposite end of Kurt and gave him a mushy smile.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. You just look really cute when you're thinking."

Kurt's face turned red and he looked down at his lap. He hated and loved the way Blaine could still make him blush with the simplest complements. Blaine just loved it.

From the moment Kurt sang Blackbird years ago, Blaine had that moment. The moment when he knew he found the person he was going to fall head over heels in love with. He also knew that it sounded super mushy and cheesy, but it was true. Blaine Anderson was smitten.

"Come here." Whispered Blaine, with his arms spread out like a five-year-old. Kurt rolled his eyes and slowly crawled into his arms. He was resting in between Blaine's legs, with his head tucked under his chin. They sat like that for a while, completely content and quiet. Blaine loving the feeling of Kurt's body pressed against his, and Kurt listening to Blaine's steady heart beat.

"I miss this." Whispered Kurt, with his eyes closed.

Blaine opened his eyes a little and looked down.

"You have no idea how much I wish I had you with me when I am recording. I wish that we could spend every second together. I know that that sounded really creepy, but…" He leaned down and kissed Kurt's forehead. "_I just love you so much_."

Only Kurt could ever hear the small tremor in the tenor's voice.

He turned around on the couch so he was flush against Blaine's body. He looked into his hazel eyes and saw that there were small tears forming. Kurt placed his forehead to Blaine's and locked eyed with him.

"Blaine, I don't think that you will ever understand how much I really love you."

And with that, he leaned in and placed a soft, tender kiss on his lips. The kiss was full of longing and love that soon turned into passion and desire. Their lips were moving against each other perfectly. But soon, the need for air cut them off and they pulled back breathless. When they opened their eyes, they both saw that they had tears brimming at their eye lashes. Kurt blinked and quickly through his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine hugged him back and kept placing small, chaste kisses on his right ear. Both of them just breathing in each other's smell as they lay there on the small, brown couch.

After a couple of minutes, Blaine shifted to a more flat position, with Kurt laying flat on his chest. They lay there for a while, both becoming strangely aware that they were exhausted from their long days and both slowly closing their eye lids. Right as Blaine was about to fall asleep, Kurt whispered his name.

"Yeah..?" he asked with a tired voice.

"Nothing… I'm just really glad that I met you on the staircase at Dalton."

Blaine smiled to himself and opened his eyes.

"You know what, Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm really glad that I met you on the stairs too."

And with that, the two fell into a deep sleep, both of them happier than they have been in a very long time.


End file.
